This invention relates to a spoke-mounted reflector for a bicycle or the like.
In the past reflectors have been mounted on various parts of a bicycle or like wheeled vehicle for both safety and attractiveness. More recently, it has been proposed that reflectors be mounted on the rotating wheels to give the reflectors a large spatial movement during rotation of the wheel and thus, to enhance the visibility of the reflectors during use of the bicycle. One method of attaching a reflector to the spokes of a bicycle has been by means of clamps on a mainhousing that are screwed to respective spokes. Another type of spoke-mounted reflector has included locking tabs formed on the reflector housing which tabs interengaged with the spokes. An example of this latter type of spoke-mounted reflector may be found in Linder U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,082. Such mounts would sometimes slip and move or become dislodged from the spokes in use.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved spoke-mounted reflector which can be mounted in a quick, reliable and long lasting fashion on the spokes of a bicycle wheel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved spoke-mounted reflector incorporating a pair of side members having cooperating interengaging parts for securing the side members in locking engagement with one another and securing the reflector in position on the spokes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved spoke-mounted reflector that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and that is readily mounted onto the spokes of a bicycle or like vehicle in a positive fashion to enhance the safety of the rider. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent hereinafter.